capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Jessica (Final Fight)
This article is about the Final Fight character. For other characters with the same name, see here. , also known by her full name , is a non-playable supporting character from the Final Fight series of beat 'em up games. She is the young daughter of Mayor Mike Haggar and the former girlfriend of Cody. Her kidnapping by the Mad Gear Gang triggers the events of the first game. Although not a major character, she has made several subsequent cameo appearances with both her father and her boyfriend. Biography Appearence Jessica is a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a red sweetheart neckline cocktail mini dress that exposes the shoulders and the back, and a pair of red (later black) high-heel pump shoes. In her appearance in the Street Fighter cartoon, though, her dress is purple. Story ''Slam Masters'' series In the Slam Masters series of wrestling games, Jessica, who is 18 years old at the time and is known by her wrestling nickname of "Pretty Doll", appears whenever Mike "Macho" Haggar wins a match, walking up to the ring to celebrate with her father. Although the international versions of the Slam Masters games established the series to be set after the events of Final Fight, the Japanese versions (titled Muscle Bomber) actually established the series as a prequel to the events of Final Fight, with Haggar beginning his campaign for Mayor. In an anecdotal back-story to the game, Haggar once fought Lucky Colt (the character known as Gunloc in the English versions) for trying to hit on Jessica (which happened before she began dating her childhood friend Cody in Final Fight).[http://www.arcadeflyers.com/?page=thumbs&db=videodb&id=1843 Sales pamphlet for Super Muscle Bomber (in Japanese)] ''Final Fight'' and Street Fighter series In Final Fight, Jessica is kidnapped by the Mad Gear Gang in order to coerce her father Haggar, now the Mayor of Metro City, to relinquish his campaign against crime and corruption. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar sets out to vanquish the gang and save her with the help of her boyfriend Cody and his training partner Guy. The three succeed in rescuing Jessica at the game's end. Jessica made several cameo appearances through many subsequent games after the original Final Fight. In Final Fight 2, she can be seen in a photograph with Cody, Haggar, and Guy at the beginning of the game. The game's opening intro states that she is taking a vacation with Cody during the present events of the story. In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Jessica can be seen cuddling her boyfriend Cody in the background of Guy's Metro City stage. Whenever Cody decides to shift his attention from Jessica to another female fighter, a jealous Jessica will slap Cody in the face to get his attention back. Final Fight Revenge (which is chronologically set between Final Fight and Street Fighter Alpha 3) would center around Haggar's and Cody's searches for Jessica after her disappearance during a string of riots that occurred in Metro City following the defeat of the Mad Gear Gang. Her whereabouts are never resolved in any of that game's endings. The Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File Book would later establish that Haggar was able to rescue his daughter from danger, leading to Jessica's departure to Europe from within the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, Jessica became estranged with Cody after he got involved in too many street fights and was subsequently arrested for aggravated assault. Not much is mentioned about Jessica in the game's back-story, other than she has left Metro City to study abroad in France.Capcom Secret File No. 21: Street Fighter Zero 3 (in Japanese) Other appearances ''Street Fighter'' cartoon Jessica also appears in the Street Fighter animated series from within two of its own episodes. She first appears via a cameo appearance in the episode "The Medium is the Message" from within the audience of the local Street Fighter tournament taking place in India alongside Cody and many other Final Fight characters. She would then later appear in the penultimate second-to-last episode of the series titled "Final Fight", the episode itself taking its name from and being based on the arcade game of the same name and that Jessica would reprise her role in being kidnapped by the Mad Gear Gang, prompting Cody and Guy to join forces with Ryu and Ken in order to rescue and save her. Cameos Jessica and Cody also made another cameo in the Mall Madness stage in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter. Jessica makes a cameo appearance (along with Haggar and Carlos) in Alex's ending in Capcom Fighting Evolution. Trivia *Jessica isn't heard from nor mentioned in the subsequent Capcom of USA-developed Final Fight: Streetwise. *In Final Fight: Guy, the second SNES version of Final Fight (which featured Guy in the place of Cody), it is shown that Jessica considers Guy a close friend. *Jessica is modeled after Diane Lane's role as Ellen Aim from the 1984 action movie, Streets of Fire. Like Ellen, Jessica was kidnapped by a street gang and Cody had to rescue her, which is a reference to the movie. *She is voiced by Eri Nakamura (aka Eripyon) in Saturday Night Slam Masters, who was also the voice of Chun-Li in Street Fighter II. She did not reprise either role for their respective games' Super revisions, however. **Additionally, Donna Yamamoto (who was the voice actress for Chun-Li in Street Fighter: The Animated Series) had also voiced Jessica as well in the "Final Fight" episode of said series. *Jessica shares her birthday with Dee Jay. Their birthdays are on Halloween. *In the intro of both the original Japanese arcade and home console versions of Final Fight, Jessica is shown wearing a frilly white ruffled lace strapless bra during Damnd's video transmission to Haggar. This scene would later be censored for the "World" version of Final Fight, in which the arcade version would have Jessica shrieking in the background during the video transmission while the home console version would have Jessica wearing her red cocktail dress. Gallery Image:SNSMJessica.png|Artwork of Jessica in Saturday Night Slam Masters. Image:CapEvoAlexEnding.png|Jessica's cameo appearance in Alex's Capcom Fighting Evolution ending. vs190303-001.JPG|Jessica in the Japanese Final Fight arcade intro. This would be changed drastically in the U.S. version. vs190918-006.JPG|Jessica in the clutches of Mad Gear in Final Fight (Arcade) References Category:Characters Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Slam Masters Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Beat 'em up Characters